Tangled Hearts
by monkkeyslut
Summary: You're too young and you're too brave to leave a girl like her behind. AlMei Spoilers I guess if you haven't finished Brotherhood.


**Rating/Warnings: **Rated T.

**Word Count: **3, 961

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you see here, except maybe the idea.

**Author's Notes: **So this took me a while to write because I am a lazy ass. This is probably going to be a bunch of random drabble-like things with all kinds of pairings. So expect this to be updated every few days/weeks/months, aha.

* * *

><p><span>O<span>ne

* * *

><p>It's cold, up here in the north. Alphonse can tell even without his body. He notices the way Winry tightens her jacket around her torso, or the way Scar hikes his collar up to cover the back of his neck. Even Mei, tiny, fragile Mei, won't go near Al. He figures the metal of his suit is far too cold for her to touch.<p>

The wind whips around them, whistling through his suit and the white surrounding them seems endless. But Mei walks along, lifting her knees higher and higher so she can get through the snow. "It's this way, I feel it."

Al knows that the others are having a hard time trusting the little Xingese girl to lead the way, but so far she's proven true, and nobody has said anything.

They stop at an old mining cabin, starting a fire in the small fire place and huddling around it and each other for warmth. Mei is shivering, but she sits beside him, blue jacket pressed against his arm. He feels huge beside her.

Winry tries to cheer things up by sharing stories of when she, Al and Ed were younger and making snowmen and having snow fights, but nobody seems to be in a nostalgic mood, so they sleep.

It's hours later, Al thinks, when he watches Mei's body rise, watches her rub her eyes and shudder. Xiao-Mei is curled into a tight ball next to her.

"Are you alright?" Alphonse whispers to her, and is a bit surprised to see her flinch and turn to him.

"Alphonse? I'm sorry—I thought everyone was asleep. I'm alright, just a little restless."

"I know the feeling," he would grin if he could, so Al merely shrugs, wave her over to him. After hesitating for a second, Mei sweeps Xiao-Mei into her arms and crawls toward him, moving around Scar. He twitches in his sleep, and Al thinks maybe he's opened his eyes, but Mei continues on, and Scar's breathing gets deep again.

She sits in front of him, their knees touching. He wishes he could feel the fabric of her tights against his knees.

"So…" he begins, tilting his head forward and lowering his voice. He pretends he doesn't notice her cheeks heat. "What is winter like in Xing?"

* * *

><p><span>T<span>wo

* * *

><p>Alphonse doesn't know how long he's slept. It may be three days, or three hours. He isn't entirely sure, and he doesn't really care.<p>

The sheets of his bed and silky and smooth, something Al didn't realise he missed until he lay down to sleep. Ed had smiled at him—a real, true, _Ed_ smile, and Al cried.

Ed had immediately _stopped_ smiling, and Al had laughed, encouraging him to do it again.

The door opens now, and Al turns his head, wisps of bright blonde hair obscuring his vision. A small head pokes around the corner, and Mei frowns.

"Are you sleeping still? I can come back later—"

"No, no," Al says, pulling himself into a sitting position. The blankets, heavy things that make Al feel safe, fall around his waist. "Come in, please."

Nodding, Mei steps into the room, kicking her shoes off. Al wants to protest, to say she doesn't have to do that, but she steps up to the bed, opening her mouth to speak. "How are you feeling?" Her voice comes out in a whisper, and he wonders why she's doing that.

Al notices then that she has bandages everywhere. Her hands, her forehead, he can see some across her neck, venturing lower. "I'm doing alright. And you?"

She hesitates then, mouth turning down. "I'm leaving for Xing this afternoon."

Something in Al's stomach sinks, and he frowns. "Y-you are? You can't stay any longer?

"We've been gone for too long already. We need to get back to our Clans."

"Right," Al nods, because he knows this, but it doesn't stop the sinking feeling. "I'm going to miss having you around."

He thinks maybe she's crying when she hugs him, face buried against his neck. "I'll miss you too."

It's only when she's leaving that he says, "Maybe I'll come visit Xing soon."

Mei smiles, but it's a watery, sad smile. "I'd really like that."

* * *

><p><span>T<span>hree

* * *

><p>The bar is bustling and crowded, filled with sweaty people. Mei almost turns around and goes back to her hotel, but she decides she's waited long enough to see Alphonse.<p>

People inside shove her and stick to her, and maybe dressing like an Amestrian wasn't a wise choice. They're all so…uncovered, something she's not used to back in Xing.

Nevertheless, Mei moves onward, slipping between heated bodies and laughing patrons.

She almost doesn't notice him. _Almost._

Alphonse sits with his back to her, hand on a woman's thigh, leaning forward with his lips on hers. The other girls is grinning into the kiss, and it's so personal, so—so _private_ that she's shocked he's doing something like this in public. And it hurts. It hurts her but she doesn't want to acknowledge why because that would bring forth a whole bunch of emotions, things she can't _deal with_ right now.

Mei wonders how long she's been standing there, because the girl is staring at her, eyes narrowed and mouth moving as she speaks to Alphonse. Mei thinks maybe she's said, "Who's the freak" because Al turns, eyebrows furrowed, eyes catching hers.

She's not sure what to do, except maybe stop staring. But then she would miss the look that crosses his face. That shocked, nervous one that she can't really understand, and Mei decides then it the perfect time to leave.

She's turning, moving before Alphonse can gather up his wits to follow, and racing out of the bar. This wasn't supposed to be how she saw him. She didn't know this would happen.

"_Mei!"_ Someone shouts, and she's already rounding the street corner, turning away from the voices and noises, walking quickly to her hotel. It's only a block or two away, and—

"Mei," Alphonse grabs her arm, twisting her around. He's short of breath, and sweat beads at his hairline. "I—I didn't know you were visiting. When did you get here? How did you know where I was?"

"I talked to Ed," she answers automatically, tracking the sweat as it drips down the bridge of his nose. It _is_ quite hot outside. "I'm sorry if I interrupted, Alphonse."

Inte—what? No, of course not. She's just a—a friend."

"Right," Mei pulls away, knowing the difference between friend and lover. If she were just a friend, why is Alphonse _kissing_ her like that? Why was he touching her that way?

It didn't matter. Mei wouldn't _let_ it matter. Stepping out of reach of his wandering hand, she gives him a smile. It's forced and more than a little sad, but hopefully he doesn't notice. "I can just go back to my room. It's not a big deal, Alphonse."

"Al," he murmurs, catching her hand again. "Just…call me Al, okay?"

She wants to nod, but her neck feels stiff and her throat is dry, so she can't say, "of course,"either. Regardless, Al grins, tugging her forward and hugging her.

Inhaling, Mei breathes in the familiar scent of him. Something sweet and a little bit like sweat, but she likes it. She's sticking to him, due to their sweaty and damp clothes, and she pulls away a bit, already cheering up.

"I like your outfit," Alphonse grins, tugging her along back to the street. "It's very bright."

"I—Winry sent me it. She told me it would look good on me."

"Well Winry was right." The grin doesn't leave his face, and Mei's stomach doesn't stop fluttering.

It isn't until later, when they're sitting at the table in her room, eating together, that she asks, "So...who was that woman earlier?"

Alphonse pauses slightly, just for a moment, but Mei catches it, and something sinks. Friends didn't kiss friends like that. Even at eighteen, Mei knows that. Not that she's ever _had_ a kiss.

He clears his throat, putting his chopsticks down. "She…she's my girlfriend, Mei."

And it's like all the air in the room is suddenly _gone_ and Mei can't breathe. She can't _think_ because Alphonse lied to her. He _lied_ to her in the letters he sent, and he—he lied, earlier today and they made a promise a long time ago that they wouldn't lie to each other, so why break it now? She wonders if her face has changed—if he can read it. Probably, since he leans forward, distraught, trying to grab her hand, "Mei."

She backs away, standing, and feels suddenly ridiculous in these clothes and ridiculous for thinking that maybe Alphonse could want her the way she wants him.

"Mei?"

"You lied, Alphonse." She accuses him, finger pointed and eyes narrowed. She pretends like they don't sting. "You said—we said we wouldn't lie to one another."

"I didn't lie," he snaps, and she flinches, lowering her finger. "You didn't ask and I didn't tell."

"Then how could you let me…let me think that she was your friend?"

"I figured you could put two and two together, Mei."

"Well apparently _not,"_ her voice is loud, and her hands shake slightly. This isn't turning out the way she'd planned. She had wanted to come here and spend time with him. She didn't want to fight, at least not like this. The two were always bickering over things like Alkahestry, alchemy, Ed and Winry, _everything._ But never over anything like this.

Alphonse slouches in his seat, pressing the heels of his hands against both eyes. Ling does the same thing sometimes when people are acting like fools, or Lan Fan does something dangerous and protective. She's struck by the memory of Ling then, of his wink and his hand on her shoulder, telling her, "Say hi to Al for me," and pushing her toward the train.

"I'm sorry," Mei mutters, and Al peeks at her, eyes tired. "It's not my place, is it?"

"Not really," he shrugs, running a hand through his hair. It's getting longer, nothing like Edward, but long enough that it falls into his eyes. "But you damn Xingese can't help but get into everyone's business." He's joking, smile playing across his lips, and Mei smiles too, dropping back into her seat.

"Very true," she laughs, but her heart is sinking and she wants him to know how she feels. But she's not entirely sure herself.

* * *

><p><span>F<span>our

* * *

><p>The library is dark when Al steps into it, closing the door carefully behind him. He can see a bit of light behind a few bookcases, and Al makes his way toward them, hoping Mei is there. He'd already tried her room, but she hadn't been in there all night.<p>

Turning the corner, Alphonse spots her. The younger girl is slumped in her chair, hair loose and falling from its braid. She's snoring lightly, corners of her mouth moist, and Al holds back a laugh.

"Mei," he leans forward, taking the chair beside her and pressing his hand against her shoulder (Her _bare_ shoulder, he might add). She flinches away from his touch, eyes snapping open.

When her vision clears, she notices Alphonse and smiles slightly. "Oh. Hello Alphonse."

"Hi," he chuckles, leaning his elbow on the table, avoiding her cooled tea and books. "Have a nice sleep?"

Scarlet brightens her face, and Al would say it looks cute on her, but he values his safety. Instead, he reaches forward, tucking a wavy strand of hair behind her ear. She blushes again.

"How late is it?"

"A bit past midnight," he answers calmly, and his hand is still against her cheek. It's intimate, strange and new, but Alphonse likes it. Likes it more than he probably should. "What are you doing in here?"

Mei's eyes widen, and she moves quickly, shutting her texts and pushing them onto the chair across from hers. "Nothing. Studying."

"I see," he laughs, sitting back in his chair. His elbow is sore from resting on the table. "Do you plan on leaving the library tonight? Ling sent me out to find you. He said if the maids caught you drooling all over the tables again they would drag you out of here by your braids."

Mei hides her face in her hands, laughing lightly. "Oh no." She looks up, cheeks a light pink colour and mouth open slightly. Alphonse feels a strange urge to kiss her. "So he sent you and not Lan Fan?"

"He figured you two would fight, and he's too tired for that."

He thinks maybe there was an alternate reason, too, because Al had gotten a pat on the back and a very…insinuative wink on his way to find her. Al isn't sure what it means (he is, but he decides he'll mimic Ed's way of dancing around the truth in this case) but it can't be good.

They don't move from their positions for a few moments, but eventually, Al drops his hand. Mei turns away, back to her books, and sighs. "Do you know when you'll be leaving again?"

Alphonse shrugs, swallows, and it feels thick and strange and the light from her lantern is flickering off the moisture on her lips, making them look glossed. "I'm in no rush."

Mei turns slightly, catching his eye, and maybe there is something there. "That's good. I—I'm glad."

"Me too," Alphonse grins, catching her hand in his.

* * *

><p><span>F<span>ive

* * *

><p>Alphonse isn't exactly sure how this happened. One second he's saying good night to Mei, smiling and laughing and brushing pretend hair from her face, just for a reason to touch her (something he's been doing a lot lately, he notices, as does Ling). And the next thing he knows, he's got his arms tight around her and her face in the crook of his neck.<p>

He hopes that Mei can't feel his pulse, which is beating a thousand times a minute. "Mei?"

"This—I just." She inhales, he can feel his against his neck, where his collar had fallen slightly, and she pulls away, eyes determined and bright. "I need to do this before I chicken out."

And she kisses him.

Mei is hesitant, soft, _fragile_, but she's not at the same time, and Alphonse doesn't know what to think. So he doesn't. He goes by instinct, tugging her closer, fingers curling in the soft Xingese material her dress is made of. He doesn't deepen the kiss, but he does move closer, pressing his mouth more against hers. She makes noises, and he eyes dance behind her eyelids (Al kept his open, because this…she looks different like this. Softer, almost).

Carefully, he tugs away, instantly feeling the air between them. Mei is panting slightly, cheeks aflame and eyes trained on his kneecaps. "I—I promised myself I'd do it, and I don't regret it but if you—if it wasn't good—"

"It was perfect," he smiles, and her eyes light up like Amestrian fireworks.

* * *

><p><span>1<span>

* * *

><p>Her heart beats incredibly fast in her chest, and Mei clutches her last <em>kunai<em> to her chest. "C'mon," she mutters under her breath, watching the shadows drift along the far wall. They're in here.

Blood drips into her eyes, and she blinks rapidly, hoping this doesn't affect her fighting. She'd lost Ling and Lan Fan a while ago, and San had disappeared over the wall ages ago. Mei swallows, glancing over at a limp Xiao-Mei resting in her scarf. Mei really, _really_ hopes she's alright.

Attempting to catch her breath and stay out of sight, Mei presses herself against the side of the wardrobe, hoping their light doesn't catch the glint of her blade. She may have been able to fight them off before, but after an hour and a half of running, she doesn't know how much longer she can go on.

Something must be broken, because when she moves her foot, steps away from the wall, she lets out a yelp. Her hand immediately flies to her mouth, and she barely has enough time to move before a dagger is embedded into the wall where her head was.

"_There she is,"_ the voice hisses, and Mei catches a glimpse of dark eyes behind a mask before she's being tackled to the ground. Her elbows take the brunt of the fall, and pain races up her arms, causing her to yell. Thankfully, however, there was only one.

Her kunai digs into her hand, and she reaches around to her attacked, stabbing him in the back, tugging the blade back out. He howls, Xingese curses flying from his tongue rapid fire as he attempts to keep his hold on her. "_Bitch," _she thinks she hears, but it's all drowned out by a loud, shrill noise of the estate alarm. _San,_ she thinks desperately, hoping the younger boy has come back.

Her relief is short lived, because her attacker's hand flies up, closing around her throat, pressing her against the ground. He can do two things now, his limp body keeping hers trapped. Snap her neck or choke her.

Hate-filled eyes glare into hers, and Mei gasps for breath, her own eyes watering and dripping. "P-p-_please—"_

"Shut up," he hisses, but blood drips from his mouth and onto her nightgown, already stained with so much blood that it clings to her skin, leaving little to the imagination.

She feels helpless, useless. There was no time or chalk or chance to draw a transmutation circle, no possibility of Alkahestry. And now…now she'll die.

Mei tries bucking upward, tries moving, hoping to knock him off, but his blood teeth just smile and smile, eyes narrowed and losing their light quickly. "Say goodnight, _princess."_

Despite her best attempts, light leaves the room, and Mei loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>A calloused hand is curled around hers as she opens her eyes, blinking into the bright room.<p>

The first thing she sees is Ling's relief-filled face, bruises and cuts scattering across his pale skin, but he looks otherwise unharmed. Lan Fan is standing behind him, her back to them, but Mei must have had a noise, because the older girl turns, nodding slightly. "Happy to see you're alright."

"You too," Mei croaks, immediately regretting it. Her throat feels like it is on _fire_ and she tears her hand out of the calloused one, searching for a drink. "Water?" She manages, glancing around the room.

She pauses when she sees Alphonse, Winry and Edward. But he gaze is immediately drawn to her…to Alphonse. His hand is still resting on the bed, half closed. Winry steps forward, holding out a glass. "Drink slowly, alright?"

Mei nods, and Al helps her sit up so she doesn't spill all over. And as soon as she does sit up, she's thankful for Lan Fan's quick reflexes.

She lets out a yelp, the glass falling from her hand. Some water splashes the blankets that cover her, but Lan Fan manages to catch the glass before it hits her.

Mei curls in on herself, eyes watering and whimpers escaping her. "Ow…"

"You've got two fractured ribs, a broken ankle, and various scrapes, bruises and cuts." Mei turns, eyeing Ling, feeling relief as Al's hand settles on her back. "You're lucky to be alive."

Nodding, she takes the glass from Lan Fan again, ignoring the pain in her abdomen. The water tastes wonderful going down, only stinging a bit. After a few moments, she hands Winry back the glass and glances at Al. "What are you doing here? How did you—when did you arrive?"

"You've been asleep for days," he murmurs, and she can tell by the circles under his eyes that he's been awake for those days. "Ling called me as soon as thing settled, and we came as soon as possible."

She nods again, glancing over at Winry's swollen stomach and Ed's unshaven cheeks. They all look like hell. This is her fault.

"Um." She swallows, feeling the tightness in her throat. "I think I'm going to lie down for a while longer."

Ling nods, standing and stretching, waving to the others. "Come on, my guests. Let me show you around."

Ed grumbles as he leaves, and Winry smiles. A minute later, Alphonse is the only one left.

It's been almost a year since they'd gotten together, Mei thinks, lying back against the pillows. Al looks at her, already slipping his shoes off, eyes questioning. Almost as if he's asking permission to get into bed with her. And usually, Mei would nod and blush, but her eyes would be on fire and her heart would be pounding. Now, however, she feels numb.

Alphonse manages to slip into the bed without jostling her too much, and he tightens the blankets around them both. They aren't touching, but his hand in between them, tentatively, almost as if he wants to. She wants him to. At least, she _thinks_ she does. Mei wants to be held and kissed, but she doesn't think this is the time.

Dark golden eyes stare into hers, their worry very evident. His hand rises, drifting across the soft skin of her neck. She winces slightly when they press against what she assumes is a bruise, and he draws his hand back. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she murmurs, and then, eyes widening, she sits up, heart racing, ignoring the pain. "Oh! Xiao-Mei! Alphonse, where is she?"

It's only then that she spots the small panda resting at the end of her bed, wrapped in a loose ball and purring softly. Relief floods through her and Mei lets herself drop back down, settling closer to Alphonse. "Oh thank goodness."

The exhaustion and pain and guilt hit her then, and Mei presses herself against the pillows. "You didn't have to come. I know things have been rough in Central, what with the uprisings and whatnot. I—I wouldn't have been okay with just a phone call. And Winry and Ed, I know they're not up for travelling and—"

"Mei."

She turns slightly, annoyed at the tears that slip from the corner of her eyes. Al's eyes are dark and he leans forward, putting their foreheads together. "It was no trouble. Ling told me not to come, he told Winry and Ed not to come, but we didn't care. You're—you're our friends, you're _my _girlfriend. And when I got the call from one of his advisors, telling me that you'd all been attacked, I thought maybe I'd. I'd lost you." She can see his Adam's apple bobbing, his nose scrunching. "And all I could think about was coming here and seeing for myself how bad the damage was. Ling told me that—that when Lan Fan's brother found you, you were covered in blood and there was a man on top of you. And I thought maybe he'd—"

"No," she assures him, pressing her hand to his cheek. "I promise you, I'm alright."

"But you're _not." _He squeezes his eyes shut, and Mei feels awful for worrying him. "You could have—were _almost—_killed! And I wasn't here. I couldn't help you! And I want to be here, I want to be where you are because I love you."

"I love you too," she whispers, tears stinging her eyes. "But I'm not your responsibility."

"Maybe not," he shrugs one shoulder, mouth twisting up in a grimace. "But I know you're upset. I know you're _hurt_ and not just physically. I—if I were here, you'd be fine and—"

"Al?" She whispers, ignoring the tears slipping rapidly down her cheeks. "Can you just—just hold me? For now?"

"Yeah," he breathes, shutting his eyes. "Come here."

And really, this is all she can ask for.


End file.
